Mewtwo's Mansion
by Janpei
Summary: Bartholomew Twolomachus(Mewtwo) has chosen 12 of Nintendo's best to compete in his little survivor like game. But little do they know, theres more to it than meets the eye. Need reviews
1. Chapter 1 The Arrival

The location was very unfamiliar, it seemed to be some kind of metalic castle like structure with a surrounding forest.  
  
Mario and Luigi were the first ones seen standing together talking.  
  
MARIO: I bet Bowser is behind this somehow  
  
LUIGI: Yeah it's kind of funny how he is no where in sight  
  
Luigi looked off to the right where he saw the obsolete figure known as Ganondorf silently standing with his eyes closed.  
  
LUIGI: Checka out this-a fella Mario  
  
Mario looked over to Gannondorf and stepped back looking at the figure.  
  
MARIO: Mama-mia  
  
Mario then happened to look up at a nearby hill where Link was seen staring contently at Gannondorf.  
  
MARIO: Seems like were not the only ones here.  
  
He said that as he nudged Luigi pointing up at Link.  
  
LUIGI: Looks lika those two are gonna fighta  
  
As Mario and Luigi were talking two loud engines were heard as two ships flew overhead. Mario looked up.  
  
MARIO: Mama mia  
  
As Mario spoke the ships flew off as two people dropped near them.  
  
FALCO: Is this the place?  
  
FOX: According to Slippys calculations this seems to be it.....  
  
Fox looked over to Mario and Luigi.  
  
FOX: We seem to have company, hi there.  
  
FALCO: There not the only ones look over here.  
  
Falco pointed one of his feathers over to Gannondorf who was now looking up at Link.  
  
FOX: What is this?  
  
FALCO: Heads up!  
  
Falco ducked down dragging Fox down with him as a small star with a pink figure flew right over them. The pink thing known as Kirby finally seized the star.  
  
KIRBY: There I finally got the hang of this thing.  
  
The smiled hanging on to the star as it just crashed into the ground near Gannondorf.  
  
KIRBY: Or do I?  
  
The now black burnt Kirby got up and staggered around, as he walked around the huge ape known as DK trampled him running to the location.  
  
DK-Where are the naners?  
  
KIRBY: Dont worry Im ok, just a little bruised.........now that I mention it, I could use an ice pack, and I cant feel my legs....help please.  
  
Kirby then passed out as Gannondorf looked over at him laughing a bit. DK then looked down at the pink fluff and looked at it.  
  
DK-Sorry didn't see you standing there.  
  
Kirby woke up looking to DK.  
  
KIRBY: Dont mention it  
  
DK: Mario is that you!  
  
DK looked over to Mario and Luigi as he tossed Kirby into a tree. Kirby thudded into the tree hard.  
  
KIRBY: Why me?  
  
As Kirby slid down the tree, it snapped and came cracking down onto the poor sap.  
  
KIRBY: Im really starting to hate my life.  
  
DK then ran and hugged Mario tightly.  
  
DK: Mario long time no see.  
  
MARIO: You can let go of me now  
  
Mario said as he was beginning to run out of breath  
  
DK: Oh sorry  
  
He said as he dropped Mario to the ground.  
  
DK: So whats been going on.  
  
MARIO: The usual you know me and Luigi saving the Princess from Bowser.  
  
LUIGI: By the way how did you get here.  
  
DK: Me I was given an invitation saying that there would be bananas for all the primates in the area.  
  
LUIGI: Yeah I was given a letter that said I was the lucky winner of a brand new mansion, this time it wasn't haunted  
  
FOX: That's strange me and Falco we were given a letter supposedly from Corneria saying that they have found Andross's location  
  
MARIO: Hey pink how did you get.....  
  
KIRBY: You do not want to know, now can you get this tree off of me!  
  
They all look back to where Kirby was yelling seeing the tree ontop of him. DK, Mario, Fox Falco, and Luigi all walk to the tree  
  
MARIO: When I say go we lift the tree.  
  
MARIO: One  
  
MARIO: Two  
  
MARIO: Three  
  
They all push try to lift the tree, but they cant move it, they then look to DK who is standing there.  
  
FOX: May I ask why you are not helping.  
  
DK: He said 1 2 3, he didnt say 1 2 3 go.  
  
They all fall back but eventually stand back up.  
  
MARIO: Fine then.  
  
MARIO: One-a  
  
MARIO: Two  
  
MARIO: Three  
  
MARIO: Go-a  
  
They all push the tree trunk off of Kirby as the pink fluff is laid flat.  
  
KIRBY: Thanks guys I feel much much better.  
  
Kirby put one of his hands in his mouth and began blowing as he was restored to his original form.  
  
Kirby crawls out of the crack as a race ship bang right into him sending him into the air.  
  
KIRBY: What did I do to deserve this?!?  
  
He then crashes into the ground hard as he is flattened again. As Captain Falcon steps out of the ship.  
  
FALCON: I take it this isnt the F-Zero race location.  
  
FOX: Nope, but I bet there isn't one either, you were set up like the rest of us.  
  
Falcon looked over to Gannondorf who continued to go eye to eye with Link.  
  
FALCON: Whats up with those two?  
  
MARIO: They've been like-a that the whole time-a.  
  
KIRBY: Don't mind me, Im not hurt although I did crash hard into the ground only to be trampled by DK, then tossed into a tree which snapped and fell onto and finally getting smacked with a race car I am still ok.  
  
Kirby came staggering about as he fell back down once he saw an enourmous figure approach.  
  
LUIGI: It's It's-a It's-a  
  
MARIO: It's Bowser  
  
Bowser stood above Kirby laughing almighty as Kirby got up and took off running towards the others.   
  
KIRBY: Keep him away from me, I dont want to know what damage he could possibly do to me!  
  
MARIO: If he is here, then he possibly can't be behind this  
  
BOWSER: Behind what? I just got a letter saying I've won 8 million gold coins, and this was where I had to pick it up.  
  
MARIO: He was lied to as well  
  
BOWSER: You mean this letter is fake and I didnt win any coins? Garrr Im going to smash something  
  
Kirby takes off running as he keeps repeating please not me to himself.  
  
MARIO: Shhh whats that sound.  
  
The group quiet down as a beeping sound is heard, out of no where a 2-D figure known as Mr. Game & Watch emerges.  
  
BOWSER: What the.....  
  
MARIO: No clue  
  
KIRBY: Im going to forget I even saw that.  
  
The commotion continued to go on as a small boy holding a map looked around.  
  
NESS: Is this where the picnic is supposed to be???  
  
MARIO: Who are you?  
  
NESS: Me, I am Ness, my friends sent me a letter saying we were going to have a picnic here, but obviously they are not here.......  
  
Kirby smiled seeing Ness as he began talking to himself.  
  
KIRBY: Good a smaller person, maybe now I will only take half of the punishment around here.  
  
They stopped talking as a purple aura emitted through the air.  
  
MEWTWO: Seems like all of you have made it.  
  
MARIO: Whos-a are you?  
  
MEWTWO: Oh yes, allow me to introduce myself... I am Bartholomew Twolomachus, but you can call me MewTwo  
  
FOX: What do you want with us  
  
MEWTWO: You lucky twelve people have the honor in participating in my little contest.  
  
FALCON: Little contest.  
  
MEWTWO: Yes, you see I have assembled a little contest for you famous people of the Nintendo Universe, you twelve will have the honor of living in my metallic castle until only one man survives.  
  
LINK: And if we refuse.  
  
This was the first time Link spoke as the others stared at him while he spoke.  
  
KIRBY: Wow he actually talks.  
  
MARIO: Yeah what if we a refuse?  
  
MEWTWO: Trust me you wont.  
  
He clapped his hands as Zelda and Princess Peach were contained in two kinetic prisms, they could hardly move. Link then rushed towards Mewtwo as he falls back down thanks to Mewtwos telekinetics.  
  
MEWTWO: Don't try it. It's already known I am more superior than all 12 of you  
  
LINK: What do I have to do to get Zelda back?  
  
MEWTWO: Simply out last the other eleven people  
  
LINK: Zelda hang in there.  
  
MEWTWO: Now back to the rules, you twelve contestants will live in that mansion as long as it takes, now as far as food and drinks go, you must fend for yourself, or you can help out the others if you want them just to stay in longer.  
  
LINK: And how do we eliminate the others.  
  
MEWTWO: Simple, to be eliminated all you have to do is walk to that plane over there, it will take you back home, once you that you can never come back, and sometimes I will pit two contestants in a one on one match, no rules or restrictions, but the loser if he is still living must leave immediately and is considered eliminated.   
  
KIRBY: So your saying we all have to live in that huge mansion, the only way to get food or water is by searching through the forests and riverbeds, and the only way to win is either by nearly killing your opponents in one on one battles, or if they hop onto the plane.  
  
MEWTWO: I just said that!!!!!!!  
  
KIRBY: Oh thought so. Sooo, where is this plane at?  
  
MEWTWO: You didnt let me finish, the winner gets one wish, any wish they want.  
  
Kirby then thinks to himself, if I win I can wish to be bigger, and if Im bigger, that means DK cant stomp on me anymore, and I'll have a bigger stomach!!!!!  
  
KIRBY: I mean I was just wondering where the plane was so these sissies knew where to go once they were out.  
  
MEWTWO: Even though people can leave the mansion, that doesnt mean that you can try to force them out, in my place I want civilized people. Now follow Manello will guide you up this mountain and to the mansion.  
  
MANELLO: Alright follow me.  
  
Gannondorf opens his eyes seeing the others.  
  
GANNONDORF: That fool Mewtwo, does he not see the demise in his plot? He has me in this thing, and I have the one item that might lead me to my victory, the Infinite Glacier, the legends are true, the one that holds this item holds true immortality, lets see that genetic fool and Link for that matter try to take me out.  
  
VOICE: Now remember keep your plans foiled until the end is near.  
  
GANNONDORF: Yes master I will not fail you.  
  
VOICE: Follow the others for now.  
  
GANNONDORF: Yes master.  
  
He followed behind the others as he kept looking towards Link. As began thinking to himself.  
  
GANNONDORF: Ha ha Link you fool, you think you can actually have what it takes this time, but you do not posess the Infinite Glacier ha.  
  
Ness closed his eyes hearing Gannons thoughts.  
  
NESS: Things could be real bad in the mansion.  
  
As the group got closer, a ship appeared on the ocean side not visible to the others as Samus came out.  
  
SAMUS: Joanna I'm here.  
  
JOANNA: Good, now remember keep quiet, we wouldnt want Bartholomew and his cronies finding you.  
  
SAMUS: Right  
  
JOANNA: I'll be watching you from the built in camera in your visor, I will be warn you when your approaching danger.  
  
SAMUS: Good, it's time for the Freedom Force to shut down Bartholomew and his evil empire, and then we take out the true controller of this all Thomas Nook.  
  
What could Mewtwo possibly be thinking? What is Gannondorf planning? Who is Gannondorf's master? Who are the Freedom Force and what are they trying to do? And the final question, will Kirby ever stopped being trampled? Find out this and more on episode two of Mewtwo's mansion. 


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the Mansion

Manello guides the 12 up the strenous mountain as they face the gates of Metwos mansion.  
  
MEWTWO: Since this is the first day, I have prepared a feast for you twelve, Manello, and I.  
  
He uses his psychic powers to swing open the gates as the fourteen men step towards the doorway of the mansion.  
  
Gannondorf is still thinking to himself.  
  
Gannondorf-No guards either? What a fool.   
  
They step into the mansion heading towards the dining room where a full feast was set.  
  
MEWTWO: Lets not go at this like animals, oh no offense DK.  
  
DK: None taken.  
  
MEWTWO: We shall eat with manners.  
  
The fourteen got plates full of food and began eating.  
  
MEWTWO: Since I knew about the different varietys of food I made sure I got what everyone liked.  
  
Mario and Luigi were gobbling away their spaghetti and meat balls, Falcon was tending to meat, Link was eating some kind of weird Hyrulian delicacies the same as Gannondorf, Bowser was eating some kind of burnt green eight legged creature, Fox was eating some kind of bird, while Falco was eating some kind of fox meat, Ness chowed down on some noodles, Game and Watch was eating a 2-D sausage link, DK was eating some banannas, and Kirby was eating everything including his plate.  
  
KIRBY: Now this is a meal.  
  
MEWTWO: Dont get too used to it, your on your own after this.  
  
Meanwhile out in the forest below the mountains Samus was slowly creeping around.  
  
JOANNA: Thats there seems to be no one out there.  
  
SAMUS: It's quiet too quiet.  
  
Meanwhile back at the mansion the group were getting done with their meal.  
  
MEWTWO: Now that the food is gone, you twelve are on your own, I will check in every now and then just to tell you who will be fighting who.  
  
Gannondorf Was still smirking to himself looking down.  
  
MARIO: What's he smirking at?  
  
He asked Link as he was picking at the rest of the food.  
  
LINK: Who knows I hope I have to face him in the elimination challenge, if I do I promise he wont live.  
  
Ness then begans speaking to himself.  
  
NESS: If it is possible.  
  
MEWTWO: Well Im off, Manello take these guests to their roomes.  
  
MANELLO: Yes sir  
  
Manello guided them out of the dining room and down a very large hall way with four rooms.  
  
MANELLO: Each of the four rooms will have three people in each, Mewtwo has already assigned all of you to your rooms.  
  
KIRBY: Great now we cant even pick where we want to sleep.  
  
MANELLO: Let's see room number one will have Mario Link and Game and Watch  
  
KIRBY: Ha we dont get that 2-D son of a....Um I mean ummm umm so wheres the forest at again?  
  
MANELLO: Room 2, lets see Gannondorf Kirby and DK  
  
KIRBY: Someone out there must really hate me.  
  
Gannondorf stepped into his room leaning against the wall  
  
MANELLO: Room 3 shall be Bowser, Fox,Captain Falcon  
  
FOX: I guess I can get along with the two of you.  
  
MANELLO: Room 4 is none other than Falco, Ness, and Luigi  
  
LUIGI: Right  
  
MANELLO: Now you guys settle in.  
  
Manello walks back to Mewtwo's mansion where Mewtwo is seen mad.  
  
MANELLO: Sir what is it?  
  
MEWTWO: I sense someone else in the area.   
  
MANELLO: Who could it be.  
  
MEWTWO: I have a slight idea.  
  
MEWTWO: Go get Marth to check things out.  
  
MANELLO: Yes sir.  
  
Manello rushes out of Mewtwos lair walking into another room where Marth was seen holding his blade.  
  
MARTH: What is it.  
  
MANELLO: An intruder in the forest.  
  
MARTH: Finally I get some action around here  
  
Marth walks out of the room and out of the mansion heading into the forest.  
  
JOANNA: Samus watch out Im sensing someone ahead.  
  
SAMUS: Activate cloaking device.  
  
Samus becomes invisible as Marth looks around gripping his blade  
  
MARTH: Nothing around here   
  
  
  
Marth walks off into the forest continuing to look around as Samus decloaks.  
  
SAMUS: Phew that was close.  
  
Samus is then struck down as Marth smiles holding his blade.  
  
MARTH: Not even those devices can save you?  
  
SAMUS: Who are you, another cronie of Bartholomew?  
  
MARTH: No but I was hired by a Thomas Nook to take out a Freedom Force.  
  
SAMUS: What is your name?  
  
MARTH: I am only known as one name, Marth.  
  
SAMUS: Marth, the legendary assassin who was said to be the one to take out the first revolutionary James Bond?  
  
MARTH: It was said? It was true, he was a good fighter alright, but my employer at that time wanted him dead.  
  
SAMUS:And you did?  
  
MARTH: Yes, you see one bad thing came with Bond, he set forth more revolutionaries like you. Your kind always foil up Mr. Nooks plan.  
  
SAMUS: Tell me who employed you to kill Bond.  
  
MARTH: Why whats done is whats done.  
  
SAMUS: Bond taught me it was right to fight for whats right, and what Bartholomew and Thomas are doing isn't right.  
  
MARTH: Your revolutinaries think way to much, it isnt your place to decide who's right and who's wrong, it is your place as a citizen to follow Mr. Nook's commands.  
  
SAMUS: I will never.  
  
MARTH: Then you will die.  
  
Marth leapt into the air as he came down with his blade thrusting towards Samus, she moved back as the blade stuck into the ground. Marth looked up smiling as he rushed at her again swinging his blade as she used her quick agility to dodge his swings.  
  
MARTH: You fool, you and the whole freedom movement is just pointless, you people have no clue who you are dealing with.  
  
She shot an energy round at him as it knocked him back, he was out from the stun as she quickly walked ran away hiding deep into the forest.  
  
MARTH: She fell right into my trap, alright you know what to do.  
  
SOLDIER 1: Right.  
  
Four soldiers took off in her direction.  
  
Back at the castle Manello called for the twelve in the hall way.  
  
MANELLO: Mewtwo has just informed me that there will be a new set of rules  
  
LINK: And what are they?  
  
MANELLO: There will be a teamplay style to hunting for food. You see since there are four different rooms, there will be four different hunting teams.  
  
LINK: Continue.  
  
MANELLO:Each team can assign someone for hunting for the food, someone for getting good water, and someone else duty to cleaning the food.  
  
MANELLO: Now Im going to let each team decide who does what, once each team decides you can finally settle in for the night.  
  
The twelve then go into their rooms.  
  
Room 1:  
  
LINK: Im an excellent archer so I can hunt for nearby elk in the neighboring forest.  
  
MARIO: Me-a I like-a a good-a adventure so I'll go out to the riverbeds and get water and fish aswell.  
  
GAME & WATCH: Beep beep.  
  
MARIO: I guess that leaves him with preparing the food then.  
  
LINK: Ok then.  
  
Room 2:  
  
KIRBY: Whatever we do, I cannot hunt for the food or cook it, Im afraid that'll I eat it before any of you get any.  
  
GANNONDORF: If you insolent fools insist, then I'll get the food, no animal in this forest could match to my power.  
  
KIRBY: Ok.....DK are you ok with cooking.  
  
DK: No problems here.  
  
KIRBY: Alright then I'll get the water.  
  
Room 3:  
  
FOX: It doesnt matter to me, just give me my mission and I'll see it gets done.  
  
FALCON: Im pretty fast, so I could go out for the food, I doubt anything could escape my speed.  
  
BOWSER: Yeah and I can prepare our food, I can use my flames to prepare it.  
  
FOX: Alright then I'll do the water.  
  
Room 4:  
  
NESS: I'll prepare the food with my PK Fire.  
  
FALCO: What the heck is PK Fire?  
  
NESS: I can start small fires with my mind.  
  
FALCO: Sure...I bet you can light my feather on FIRE!  
  
He looked to his right feather which was in flames as he put it out.  
  
FALCO: Right he is preparing the food.  
  
LUIGI: I guess I could try to hunt for the food.  
  
FALCO: And I'll help him and get the water.  
  
NESS: Alright then it is settled, Im going to bed now.  
  
Ness walked over to his bed laying down closing his eyes, but what he was truly doing was reading Gannondorfs mind.  
  
GANNONDORF: Heh these people are pretty ignorant, they have no idea how much power I hold, but none of these fools matter, it's Link that I want dead, I must make sure he is finished before I complete my attack on Bartholomew.  
  
NESS: What!  
  
Ness said jumping up fom his bed.  
  
LUIGI: What is it?  
  
NESS: Nothing just a little nightmare I suppose.  
  
FALCO: Well keep it down in here.  
  
NESS: Sorry.  
  
Back into Mewtwo's lair four warriors were seen carrying Samus.  
  
SOLDIER: This is the pest that was intruding, she's knocked out now what shall we do with her?  
  
MEWTWO: Send her into the dugeons.  
  
SOLDIER: Yes sir.  
  
The four soldiers carried her out of the room as one of them stepped in a vacant hallway.  
  
SAMUS: Joanna Im in.  
  
JOANNA: What the??  
  
SAMUS: Lets just say that one of the warriors is in my suit.  
  
JOANNA: Oh you slick devil.  
  
SAMUS: Yes I know, now where do I go from here?  
  
JOANNA: Right, head back into Bartholomew's lair but dont make it obvious we dont want to get caught again.  
  
SAMUS: Right.  
  
Back in the lair Mewtwo is seen talking to a familiar Tom Nook.  
  
NOOK: Did you do as I asked?  
  
MEWTWO: Yes, the twelve are here as we speak, but we had a little accident earlier.  
  
NOOK: With?  
  
MEWTWO: Some kind of cybernetic warrior....  
  
NOOK: That she devil  
  
MEWTWO: You know her?  
  
NOOK: None other than Samus, one of the members of Freedom Force.  
  
MEWTWO: Seems like Freedom Force just keeps getting stronger.  
  
NOOK: As do we, I just struck a deal with Dr. Robotniks science team, he is building me a device that will destroy the Nintendo World.  
  
MEWTWO: Making us the new rulers?  
  
NOOK: Correct.  
  
SAMUS: So Robotnik is working with them as well.  
  
NOOK: And Marth how is he.  
  
MEWTWO: He seems to tend to himself, but he gets the job done.  
  
NOOK: Good plans are in order, now continue with the process.  
  
MEWTWO: Nook Im also sensing something with the Gannondorf fellow.  
  
MEWTWO: He's quiet none the less, but he seems to be plotting something to himself.  
  
NOOK: Keep a close eye on him.  
  
MEWTWO: Yes.  
  
That's the end of episode two. Looks like we got the rooms set up, but we see an unholy alliance between Mr. Nook and Bartholomew, things could get ugly in the universe of Nintendo, but stick with us to see what's going to happen. 


	3. Chapter 3 The Figure Four

Link is standing outside in one of the riverbeds, he appears to be cleaning off his sword. Little did he know it, but Gannondorf was in the folley of the trees watching Link's every move.  
  
GANNONDORF: There the fool is now, I could easily wipe him out, dropping the contestants to eleven.  
  
VOICE: No you must wait for I'm afraid that Mewtwo will catch on.  
  
GANNONDORF: Yes I know, but it is to hard to resist.  
  
VOICE: Just wait Gannondorf.  
  
Link took a drink of the water and walked off deep in the forest.  
  
LINK: I better hunt some breakfast for the team.  
  
Link walked off deep in the forest, searching for food with his bow in hand.  
  
GANNONDORF: Hmmm should I hunt for food, or let my group suffer?  
  
GANNONDORF: Maybe I should, those ignorant fools couldn't survive without me.  
  
In a distant tree Ness is seen sitting in it looking down at Gannondorf.  
  
NESS: I somehow have to stop him...soon.  
  
KIRBY: Hey short stuff what you doing up here?  
  
Kirby climbed the tree sitting next to him.  
  
NESS: Oh nothing  
  
NESS: Just trying to save the rest of the mansion from Gannondorf.  
  
Ness said to himself  
  
KIRBY: Wow, hey is that Gannondorf down there?  
  
NESS: Yep.  
  
KIRBY: He looks like a tiny ant from up here. What do you think he's up to?  
  
NESS: Plotting the destruction of the Mansion  
  
Ness said to himself  
  
NESS: Who knows, Gannondorf has been too quiet.  
  
KIRBY: You can say that again, he never spoke once all last night, come to think of it I never even saw him fall asleep.  
  
NESS: Is he that powerful?  
  
Just then a voice flashed into Ness's head.  
  
VOICE: Yes.  
  
NESS: Whoa!  
  
Ness was startled as jumped back, he smacked Kirby as Kirby smacked hard onto the ground.  
  
NESS: What was that!  
  
KIRBY: Oh I don't know, you just knocked me to the ground.  
  
Meanwhile back in the mansion Mr. Game & Watch quietly snuck into Bartholomew's mansion.  
  
MEWTWO: Well?  
  
GAME & WATCH: Beep beep beepity  
  
GAME & WATCH then began to laugh.  
  
GAME & WATCH: They actually fell for the beeping.  
  
MEWTWO: Told you so, so what information did you get from your roomates.  
  
GAME & WATCH: First thing is first.  
  
MEWTWO: Very well Manello!  
  
Manello came into the room with a plate of food.  
  
MANELLO: Heres your food sir.  
  
Manello handed the plate to Game & Watch.  
  
MEWTWO: Now what did you get.  
  
GAME & WATCH: Seems like our heroes Mario and Link are plotting some kind of plan to free both Princess Peach and Princess Zelda.  
  
MEWTWO: Great looks like I'll have to smash that plan of theirs.  
  
Game & Watch steadily ate his breakfast  
  
MEWTWO: Alright now get out of here before the others find out.  
  
GAME & WATCH: Right....erm...I mean beepity beep.  
  
Game & Watch walked out of the room heading down the hallway. After he left Mewtwo got up walking out as well.  
  
MEWTWO: Manello Im leaving for today to join a meeting with Tom Nook.  
  
MANELLO: Yes sir.  
  
MEWTWO: Make sure everything is in order, I shouldnt be gone that long.  
  
MANELLO: Right.  
  
Mewtwo gathered some things as he floated out of the mansion heading towards another private jet.  
  
Samus was then in the dungeon, still disguised as a knight.  
  
SOLDIER: May I help you.  
  
SOLDIER SAMUS: Yes I was given orders by Mewtwo to bring the prisoner to him.  
  
SOLDIER: She is right in there.  
  
SOLDIER SAMUS: Thank you.  
  
Once Samus got the motionless body in her suit out of the jail, she guided out to the forest, there she pulled out his body and took off the knight suit getting back into her armor.  
  
SAMUS: Ok Joanna Im back give me the heads up.  
  
JOANNA: Well it seems that Mewtwo has flown off.  
  
SAMUS: Flown off where?  
  
JOANNA: To talk with Nook. But I cant find the coordinates.  
  
Meanwhile in the forest, Link was seen chasing down an elk.  
  
LINK: Got it!  
  
He swung his boomerang at it knocking it hard to the ground, once he walked over to it Gannondorf came out of no where.  
  
GANNONDORF: I'll take that.  
  
He grabbed the elk leaping into the air.  
  
LINK: Oh no you dont   
  
He swung the boomerang again this time at Gannondorf as he caught it with his hand.  
  
GANNONDORF: Is that all you got?  
  
He snapped the boomerang and tossed it to the ground, he then rushed off back to the mansion.  
  
LINK: Gannondorf I swear I will get you back for this!  
  
Link clenched his fist, but happened to hear some talking over to his left, where he saw Samus.  
  
SAMUS: Uh-oh, cloaking device on.  
  
She disappeared as Link closed his eyes opening them again.  
  
LINK: My eyes must be playing tricks on me. Well I better be getting back to hunting.  
  
Once Samus was away from Link she uncloaked.  
  
SAMUS: Ok Joanna who was that  
  
JOANNA: Beats me, I didnt see him.  
  
SAMUS: He doesn't look familiar.  
  
Meanwhile far far away place Mewtwo was seen entering some kind of huge building.  
  
GUARD: Welcome Mr. Twolomos Mr. Nook and his associates will be waiting in his main office.  
  
MEWTWO: Right.  
  
He stepped in to the room where Mr. Nook was sitting across from Mewtwo, and in two other seats there were two other people, one with a large cat in his lap, and the other with a golden eye.  
  
NOOK: Mr. Twolomos nice of you to stop by.  
  
MEWTWO: What is it.  
  
NOOK: I am proud to say that I have contacted you three, because you are the only other powerful people in this world.  
  
MEWTWO: Well who are these two?  
  
NOOK: Oh yes, the man with the cat in his lap, is the famous Mr. Giovanni.  
  
MEWTWO: You mean the Mr. Giovanni, the one that single handedly crushed the very first revolution act?  
  
GIOVANNI: That is me alright.  
  
NOOK: And the other is the trillionaire, Maxmillion Pegasus.  
  
MEWTWO: Mr. Pegasus, the one who hired Marth to kill the pest James Bond?  
  
PEGASUS: Yep, and it was with my sword in which he killed him with.  
  
PEGASUS: I've heard much about you, Mr. Twolomos, I've heard about your psychic powers.  
  
MEWTWO: Who hasn't.  
  
PEGASUS: I have also heard about your plans in keeping the heroes of Nintendo from ruining our plans, by putting them and their foes in a contest they were forced to enter.  
  
MEWTWO: Yes pretty cunning if I might add.  
  
GIOVANNI: Time is money and your wasting my time, now Nook what is it?  
  
NOOK: Oh yes, I have plan to single handedly destroy the Nintendo Universe.  
  
GIOVANNI: And this concerns us how?  
  
NOOK: Well, I say as the new owners of the new world, we allign ourselves as one.  
  
PEGASUS: And why may I ask.  
  
NOOK: To enforce more power in Nintendo, and more importantly smash the Freedom Force.  
  
NOOK: Pegasus if I wasn't mistaken Bomberman attempted to blow up your estate right?  
  
PEGASUS: And the scrub got away too.  
  
NOOK: And Giovanni, both Megaman and Joanna Dark struck your facility foiling your plans of destroying a quarter of Nintendo.  
  
GIOVANNI: Yeah.  
  
NOOK: And Samus has just struck at Bartholomews mansion. Luckily he has enough security to stop her, and she is now prisoned.  
  
PEGASUS: Excellent.  
  
GIOVANNI: But what are the plans?  
  
NOOK: We build a satellite with a built in Gamma Laser inside, once we have it set we send it into to space and blast away at the planet.  
  
GIOVANNI: And do you have the money or the time to build this? When I first tried, it costed me billions of dollars and three years, and that was only for destroying a quarter of the planet.  
  
NOOK: Yes a partner of mine who goes by the name of Dr. Robotnik has already begun working at it, he's been working for years, and he claims he has found the perfect person for the weapon, me.  
  
PEGASUS: And what do you want us with.  
  
NOOK: Well if we combine forces, we will have a supreme empire, jillions of dollars and of course, Nintendo for ourselves.   
  
PEGASUS: Im in.  
  
GIOVANNI: Yeah this is interesting.  
  
He said while petting his pet Persian  
  
MEWTWO: Of course you know I will.  
  
The four are seen laughing together.  
  
What is this new alliance Mewtwo Giovanni Pegasus and Nook, what are they planning to do? Whos is Gannondorfs master? and will Link ever find some more food??? Find out these questions on Episode 4 of Mewtwos Mansion 


	4. Chapter 4 David vs Goliath

Link was still seen deep in the forest looking for food.  
  
LINK: Gannondorf, I swear I will get you back.  
  
Meanwhile Kirby and DK are seen frolicing around a fire.  
  
KIRBY: It's so big!!!!!!  
  
GANNONDORF: Yes but it was easy to kill.  
  
KIRBY: Wow!  
  
Kirby and DK began fighting over who got what but they eventually began eatring.  
  
GANNONDORF: Yes, eat up. He began laughing.  
  
Meanwhile Fox and Falco were seen talking with Mario and Luigi.  
  
FALCO: So you two save Princesses huh?  
  
MARIO: Yes we do-a.  
  
FALCO: Well have you ever saved a universe from an evil scientist?  
  
MARIO: No-a we haven't.  
  
FALCO: Well it's tough work, so many space fights, sounds a lot harder than some saving a Princess deal.  
  
Captain then approaches the four.  
  
CAPTAIN FALCON: What's this I hear, I'm seeing animosity between you two.  
  
FALCO: Why don't you stay out of this Falcon, I havent seen you save a universe or a Princess for that matter. All you do is race cars, wow Im going to rely on some racer to save me.  
  
CAPTAIN FALCON: Oh yeah like Im going to rely on a bird?  
  
FALCO: You fool, you have the name Falcon in your name, is that not a bird?  
  
FOX: Falco will you shut up?  
  
FALCO: Yeah, I need some exercise anyways, Im outta here.  
  
Falco then walked out of the mansion heading to the forest.  
  
FOX: Forgive my friend, he seems to get fensive when he feels like he's being challenged.  
  
FALCON: No problems here.  
  
MARIO: Yeah, he seems pretty nice other than that.  
  
FOX: Well it was nice talking to you guys, but I can't stick around.  
  
FALCON: Yeah I got two mouths to feed.  
  
LUIGI: Mama-mia my team still hasn't gotten any food Mario.  
  
MARIO: Well come on-a brother I'll help you.  
  
LUIGI: Alright.  
  
Meanwhile back at Nook's hq.  
  
NOOK: Alright now I'll talk to Robotnik about my lasers, you three just continue about your business.  
  
PEGASUS: Nintendo will be forever changed.  
  
GIOVANNI: Excellent.  
  
MEWTWO: Well if this little meeting is over, Im going back to the mansion.  
  
NOOK: Alright.  
  
Mewtwo nods to the three and walks out of the room.  
  
Meanwhile Link launches an arrow at another elk knocking it hard to the ground.  
  
LINK: Finally.  
  
He picked up the elk swinging it over his shoulder as he headed back, he then saw Mario and Luigi by a lake.  
  
LINK: Hey Mario, I found some food.  
  
MARIO: I didn't even-a realize you were gonna.  
  
LINK: Well I've been out most of the morning, I bathed in the river as well.  
  
As soon as Luigi heard that he spat the water in his mouth back into the river.  
  
LUIGI: Mama mia  
  
LINK: Oh sorry I should have warned you, I had another elk earlier but Gannondorf stole it.  
  
MARIO: What is wrong with that man anyways?  
  
LINK: No clue, but anyways, Mario Luigi the plans?  
  
LUIGI: Right-a, we've been walking around the mansion studying it hard. We believe Peach and Zelda are being held captive in the cellar.  
  
LINK: Now we just got to get there without Mewtwo noticing.  
  
MARIO: We will go through the plans tommorow at midnight, when everyone is sleep.  
  
LINK: Yeah that way we can actually plan through this.  
  
LUIGI: Alright-a then tommorow at midnight.  
  
In another section of the forest Ness was seen sitting against a tree while Fox and Falcon were pigging out on there fishes.  
  
Ness then began thinking to himself.  
  
NESS: Who was the one who entered my thoughts earlier? And what does he want?   
  
Ness then got up and walked away from his roomates as he saw Gannondorf again.  
  
GANNONDORF: Master what is it?  
  
MASTER: Someone is interfering with our plans?  
  
GANNONDORF: I bet it is Link!  
  
MASTER: No not this time, it is the small little boy Ness!  
  
GANNONDORF: What? How does he know?  
  
MASTER: He's been reading your mind, as a matter of fact he is to your left.  
  
Gannondorf looked over to his left seeing Ness.  
  
GANNONDORF: So you are the one messing things up?  
  
NESS: What if I am?  
  
GANNONDORF: Then you will pay.  
  
Gannondorf rushed at Ness his fist emitting a purple aura.  
  
NESS: PK Fire!  
  
A wall of fire appeared in front of Gannondorf knocking him back.  
  
GANNONDORF: Wow and you have some odd powers too.  
  
NESS: That's right.  
  
Ness leaps into the air.  
  
NESS: PK Thunder!  
  
A large bolt comes from Ness's body as it struck Gannondorf hard smoke emitting into the air.  
  
NESS: Phew all done.  
  
Ness walked away as he heard a laugh coming from behind him.  
  
NESS: What the?  
  
Ness turned around immediately seeing Gannondorf rise up.  
  
NESS: What how?  
  
GANNONDORF: I have my ways.  
  
He rushed as Ness ramming him as he flew back hitting a tree.  
  
GANNONDORF: Take that foolish boy.  
  
Ness fell to the ground as he rubbed his head.  
  
NESS: PK Flash!  
  
GANNONDORF: What's with all the PKs?  
  
A green wave flashed over to Gannondorf, it then exploded knocking him into the air.  
  
NESS: That should do it.  
  
Gannondorf then came crashing into the air with a hard thud.  
  
GANNONDORF: What the....your stronger than I expected. This is actually beginning to hurt.  
  
NESS: Yes it's working.  
  
As Gannondorf slowly struggled to get up Ness rushed at him with his bat cracking him in the neck, but Gannondorf did not move at all.  
  
GANNONDORF: But of course, I could be lieing.  
  
He grabbed Ness's bat pulling it towards him, he then cracked Ness with a head butt as he hit the ground.  
  
NESS: ahhh, looks like I'm going to have to try something that I haven't perfected.  
  
Ness stood up as he clenched his fists, he then closed his eyes as an invisible aura surrounded him.  
  
NESS: Ahhhhhh  
  
The aura then rushed at Gannondorf as it him hard, he flew back crashing into a couple of trees as they came down ontop of him.  
  
Ness then fell to the ground, the move taking to much out of him.  
  
FALCON: I think the sound was coming from here!  
  
Captain Falcon then appeared looking to Ness.  
  
CAPTAIN FALCON: Here he is!  
  
CAPTAIN FALCON: Are you alright?  
  
NESS: Im fine, I'm fine, just fell from a tree.  
  
CAPTAIN FALCON: Come on lets get back to the mansion.  
  
NESS: Right.  
  
As they walked back to the rest of the group Ness smiled to himself as he began thinking to himself.  
  
NESS: Yes I have finally taken out the threat. I thought he had me.  
  
They then headed back to the mansion.  
  
Meanwhile back in the forest a pile of trees were seen, the exact ones that fell on top of Gannondorf.  
  
GANNONDORF: Ahhh!  
  
The trees then lunged into the air as Gannondorf rose up.  
  
GANNONDORF: Yes it is true, the Infinite Glacier is true immortality.  
  
He laughed insanely as the others were hanging out back at the mansion.  
  
GANNONDORF: He will pay for this!  
  
So it is true, the Infinite Glacier does grant immortality, what is Gannondorf planning to do with that kind of power? What will happen to Nintendo after Nook, Giovanni, Pegasus, and Mewtwo go on with their plans? And the most important question, why didn't Samus appear in this damn chapter? Find out these questions and more on Chapter 5 of Mewtwo's Mansion *thunder effect* 


	5. Chapter 5 Donkey Kong 2: Fight To The De...

The group were back together as Manello stood in front of them.  
  
MANELLO: Master Bartholomew has left for the morning, he'll be back sometime this evening.  
  
FOX: I wonder where he went.  
  
MANELLO: That issue does not concern you.  
  
FOX: He looked up to Manello clenching a fist.  
  
MANELLO: I only count 11, there is supposed to be 12 of you, where is the other.  
  
GANNONDORF: Right here. *he came out from the bushes rotating his neck*(thanks for the suggestion)  
  
NESS: What?! How? *he asked to himself*  
  
GANNONDORF: I was just in the forest meditating, that's it.  
  
MANELLO: Alright, well, continue with your business   
  
Manello walked back through the gates and into the mansion  
  
Deep in another section of the forest Samus was scooping out the mansion.  
  
SAMUS: What the...  
  
JOANNA: Samus what is it?  
  
SAMUS: There seems to be other people here.  
  
JOANNA: Prisoners perhaps?  
  
SAMUS: No, they're not under watch.  
  
JOANNA: Then what are they doing?  
  
SAMUS: I dont know, but I'm going to try to find out.  
  
She rushed through the foyer of trees, only a small distance away from the group.  
  
Ness backed up from Gannondorf heading towards the mansion.  
  
GANNONDORF: Where are you going? Why don't you stay out and enjoy the freshness *He said with a sneer*  
  
NESS: Uhhhhh no thanks, I'm going to rest inside.  
  
Ness rushed off into the mansion heading towards his room.  
  
NESS: Was it even possible for him to survive that attack?  
  
NESS: That attack took so much power out of me, but he doesn't even appear to have a scratch how could it be?  
  
While all that was going on Nook was seen in an elevator with Mewtwo.  
  
NOOK: Look at what Nintendo's becoming. More than 8,000,000 people protested against me in the Animal Crossing city, that's the most this world has ever seen.  
  
MEWTWO: All because of that fool James Bond.  
  
NOOK: Yes, a man I trusted so much, but he betrayed me.  
  
MEWTWO: Or did you betray him?  
  
NOOK: Either way it does not matter, he ended up screwing things up from then on.  
  
MEWTWO: He also started the Freedom Force.  
  
NOOK: Yes a very annoying group if I might add.  
  
NOOK: We will teach them a lesson when we publicly execute Samus in Animal Crossing.  
  
MEWTWO: What!?  
  
NOOK: Yes I will make sure every TV in this world sees it.  
  
NOOK: From Hyrule to Saffron, from Brinstar to Emblem, from PopStar to Super Land, from Big Blue to Jungle Japes, no TV will miss it.  
  
MEWTWO: Maybe that will teach them a lesson then.  
  
NOOK: It has to.  
  
Back at the mansion, DK was seen sitting outside on a rock as Manello approached him.  
  
MANELLO: DK you and Mario are good friends right?  
  
DK: Best friends more like it.  
  
MANELLO: Thats odd, I couldnt be a friend to someone that bashed me in my skull with a hammer years earlier.  
  
DK: I was a different Ape then, but I've changed now.  
  
MANELLO: So your saying Mario has and always will be better than you.  
  
DK: What1?  
  
MANELLO: Face it, everyone in this mansion knows your scared of Mario.  
  
DK: I am not scared of Mario!!!!!!!   
  
His fur then changed from brown to a deep black, he got a little bigger, and his tie ripped right off.  
  
DK: Must find Mario.  
  
MANELLO: He's over there. *he pointed to his left*  
  
Meanwhile Mario was humming some familiar Mario theme music as Manello approached him.  
  
MANELLO: Mario I got some news for you, it just so happens that you will be the first combatant.  
  
MARIO: Who is my opponent.  
  
As Mario asked that a huge ape appeared out of no where.  
  
MANELLO: DK! *he said with a little laugh*  
  
MARIO: mama mia thats not-a DK.  
  
DK: Smash Mario.  
  
DK rushed at Mario as he pounded his fist into the ground, Mario leaped out of the way just in time, he picked up his fist showing that there was a heavy fist mark embedded into the ground.  
  
MARIO: Mama mia  
  
DK then grabbed a tree swinging it towards Mario as he leaped up firing three fireballs at him.  
  
MARIO: Take-a that.  
  
DK smashed the flames with his bare fist as he rammed shoulder first into Mario as Mario went flying crashing hard into a tree.  
  
DK:hehaaha  
  
DK then jumped into the air landing feet first into Mario.  
  
MANELLO: Excellent Master Twolomos will be pleased *he said to himself*  
  
DK picked up the trampled Mario as he lunged him into the air. Mario flew so far that he landed into the water in the ocean shore.  
  
MANELLO: Don't just stand there you fool after him.  
  
DK looked to him.  
  
DK: DONT....TELL....ME....WHAT...TO....DO!!!!  
  
DK smacked Manello as he slid across the ground, DK smiled as he rushed off towards the lake.  
  
MANELLO: Ouch.....  
  
Meanwhile down by the Ocean DK was searching for Mario intently.  
  
DK: Come out!  
  
He smacked the water hard as it separated making a clearing, there Mario was embedded in the Ocean Floor as DK walked over to him picking him up. He then flung him again this time against a tree making a slight crack.  
  
DK: Destroy Destroy  
  
He picked Mario up as he dropped him on his head. He then walked over to a stone picking it up he then held it over Mario as he...............  
  
This is so good, that I think Im going to leave you guessing what happens until Episode 6. What will be the outcome of this match? And more importantly, why didn't I have anymore to ask? Find out what happens, and I know you wont find an answer to number four tommorow on Mewtwos Mansion 


	6. Chapter 6 The Assassination

DK slowly walked over to Mario with the rock as he dropped it right ontop of him.  
  
MARIO: Nice try.  
  
DK looked up as Mario was standing next to the rock, he must have used his speed to dodge the rock.  
  
DK: *grunting* destroy.  
  
He wounded his fist as he lunged it at Mario, but Mario jumped right over it kicking him dead in his face as DK fell back  
  
MARIO: Take-a that-a.  
  
Mario then jumped into the air ground pounding into DKs stomach as DK yelled out a howling apish scream.  
  
Mario stood up walking away thinking the battle was over. But no an apish scream relinquished from DK.  
  
MARIO: Mama-mia  
  
He turned around as DK picked up the large rock again whirling it at Mario, Mario had now where to go.....  
  
....Back at the mansion Ness were confronting each other, this time in a mental battle.  
  
NESS: How did you enter my mind?  
  
GANNONDORF: Simple, I knew you had telekinetic powers so I used my magic to open those powers allowing me to enter your mind.  
  
NESS: You made a big mistake.  
  
GANNONDORF: Oh did I now?  
  
Gannondorf rushed forward slamming into Ness, Ness went flying for miles since there was no surroundings in Ness's mind. Ness stopped and suddenly rushed forward slapping his bat over Gannondorf as Gannondorf fell downward.  
  
GANNONDORF: Foolish one  
  
He stopped in mid air closing his fist as a purple smong hit him hard.  
  
NESS: Ahhhh.  
  
GANNONDORF: Shadow attacks, works better in the mind.  
  
Gannondorf laughed as he whirled a fist into Ness's face knocking him away.  
  
NESS: PK Fire *He said as he was flying back*   
  
A flame flared to Gannondorf scorching him and holding him back.  
  
GANNONDORF: Oh yes I forgot about those annoying powers.  
  
Gannondorf slowly approached Ness pulling out a large blade of some sort.  
  
NESS: Thunder.  
  
A thunder bolt shot at Gannondorf knocking him around in the eternal void.......  
  
.....Back at Nook's hq.......  
  
NOOK: Mr. Robotnik how far have you progressed.  
  
ROBOTNIK: Well the lasers are down now, I'm just building a vessel strong enough to send them into orbit.  
  
NOOK: Excellent, allow me to introduce our partners, Mr. Twolomachus, Mr. Giovanni, and Mr. Pegasus.  
  
ROBOTNIK: Oh are these the ones to support the funding.  
  
NOOK: That's right.  
  
ROBOTNIK: Hello gentlemen.  
  
MEWTWO: Before we greet, I would like to know what this contraption does....  
  
ROBOTNIK: It is similar to a satellite, well except the fact that there are a dozen gamma lasers installed into it, anyways, when it goes into orbit, it'll hover exactly over Nintendo. Once we make it to space we fire off the lasers.  
  
MEWTWO: Well how will that get us followers.  
  
NOOK: We warn them of a prophecy of how Nintendo is on the verge of destroying itself and we can save them, and if they dont believe them we fire off one of the lasers to make them believe in us and establish life on another planet with us being the new leaders.  
  
PEGASUS: You smart smart man.  
  
GIOVANNI: I must hand it to you Nook, you have this planned all to well.  
  
While the group continued their conversation Mario was smashed by a rock.  
  
DK: Take that.  
  
DK walked away while Mario was under the rock.  
  
MARIO: What was that thing Popeye did to become stronger? Oh yes spinach.  
  
MARIO: But I dont have any spinach.  
  
MARIO: Duh! Super Mushroom.  
  
He dug into his pocket pulling out a mushroom gobbling it down as the rock flew up into the air with a stronger Mario emerging.  
  
DK: What?  
  
He rushed at Mario thrusting forward a fist, Mario simply caught it tossing DK into a tree.  
  
Out of no where Manello pulled up from the bushes with a gun in his hand.  
  
MANELLO: If DK can't do it, than I can!  
  
Just as he was about to pull the trigger an arrow knocked the gun out of his hand.  
  
LINK: I dont think that would be fair to the fighters if you interfered.  
  
MANELLO: We'll see about that. Marth!  
  
Almost immediately Marth rushed out from the trees.  
  
MANELLO: Take care of this pest for me.  
  
Link gripped his blade rushing at Marth as Marth simply evaded.  
  
MARTH: Better luck next time.  
  
Marth sliced Link in the stomach blood immediately pouring out.  
  
LINK: Your better than all the swordsmen in Hyrule.  
  
MARTH: Thanks, but Im also better than you.  
  
Marth and Link continued to sword fight as Manello walked over to his gun aiming at Mario.  
  
MANELLO: Steady.  
  
DK and Mario continued to fight against each other a melee of punches going between the two as Manello was among the bushes keeping Mario on lock, once Manello had him in the right position, he twisted on a silencer to keep the shot quiet and unnoticed.  
  
MARTH: Give up.  
  
LINK: Never!  
  
They locked their blades together going eye to eye.  
  
MARTH: Your not to bad yourself.  
  
LINK: I was trained by the best.  
  
MARTH: We'll see.  
  
Marth pushed back knocking Link of balance, he the rammed into Link knocking him to the ground, Link got back up, but Marth was to fast for him, they went back at it again, but ended once Marth put Link in a sleeper hold knocking him out.  
  
MARTH: What should I do with him.  
  
MANELLO: Leave him.  
  
MANELLO: Got him.  
  
Manello got perfect aim on Mario and DK got back to his senses, he noticed Manello about to pull the trigger.  
  
DK: No!  
  
As Manello pulled the trigger DK stood in front of it taking the shot, DK then fell to the ground.  
  
MARIO: DK, are you alright?  
  
DK: Mar...Mario I....I...was tricked....  
  
MARIO: By who? Who did this?  
  
DK: By..by......................  
  
MARIO: Donkey!!!!!  
  
Mario looked down as he slowly walked away from the lifeless Donkey Kong.  
  
MANELLO: Damn I got the wrong person. Lets get out of here.  
  
MARTH: But Manello, what if he *points at the knocked out Link* tells Mario what happened?  
  
MANELLO: Damn never thought of that. Mewtwo will know.  
  
MEWTWO: Mewtwo will knew what?  
  
MANELLO: I tried to kill off Mario liked you ask, but this man interferred, what should we do with him.  
  
MEWTWO: Killing him would be too noticeable. Hmmm ahh yes I'll just enter his mind and delete anything in his memory bank from the last two hours.  
  
MANELLO: Excellent.  
  
Mewtwo placed a hand on Link's head clearing his memory.  
  
Meanwhile back in the mind of Ness  
  
NESS: I'm not giving up.  
  
GANNONDORF: You will soon.  
  
Gannondorf lunged his knee into Ness's stomach as Ness curled over.  
  
NESS: Ahhh  
  
GANNONDORF: Come on boy.  
  
VOICE: That is enough Gannondorf!  
  
GANNONDORF: But Master I was just warming up.  
  
VOICE: Anymore of this and you'll kill him!  
  
GANNONDORF: Very well then, you got lucky this time boy.   
  
He picked up Ness firing a huge purple flare at him as it knocked him far away.  
  
GANNONDORF: Maybe knocking his unconscious self out for two days will warn him to stay out of my buisness.  
  
VOICE: Yes, this is punishment.  
  
Meanwhile back in the real word, Ness fell over as a Gannondorf with closed eyes slowly opened his laughing as the group ran over to Ness.  
  
CAPTAIN FALCON: What happened.  
  
KIRBY: This guy is weird.  
  
FOX: Is he alright?  
  
Gannondorf walked down a hallway and into the lounge sitting on a couch laughing.  
  
Wow what an action filled episode, why didnt Samus or Joanna make a cameo in this episode? And more importantly, why were there so many damn battles? The world may never know. But you can watch Episode 7 of Mewtwos mansion. 


	7. Chapter 7 Samus's Capture

Much after the recent events, Mario was heading towards his room.  
  
MARIO: What did DK mean by he was tricked *he said to himself*  
  
While Mario was thinking through this everyone else in the mansion at that time was huddled around Ness.  
  
FALCON: What happened?  
  
FOX: One minute he was standing up the next minute he's out cold.  
  
FALCON: What could have possibly happened?  
  
FOX: Who knows?  
  
FALCON: Well lets just carry him to his room, he probably needs some sleep.  
  
FALCO: And what are you? His dad?  
  
FOX: Falco just help us.  
  
FALCO: Fine.  
  
The three carry Ness up the stairs and into his room where they place him on his bed.  
  
Outside Samus is standing in the forest looking towards the mansion with some type of binoculars seeing Mewtwo heading towards the mansion gates.  
  
SAMUS: Looks like Bartholomew is back from his trip.  
  
JOANNA: Where could he have gone off to?  
  
SAMUS: Who knows, but I bet it was with Tom Nook  
  
JOANNA: You think so?  
  
SAMUS: Think so? I know so. Samus I'm moving in.  
  
JOANNA: Samus no not now.  
  
SAMUS: I must stop this, something big is going to happen I just know....What the?  
  
She looked over to her left seeing the dead DK.  
  
JOANNA: What is it?  
  
SAMUS: There's someone dead here.  
  
JOANNA: What?  
  
SAMUS: This has to be the works of Mewtwo. Joanna I must go in.  
  
JOANNA: Not now Samus.  
  
SAMUS: What do you want me to do, sit here until it is too late?  
  
JOANNA: Well if you go in now you might get killed....  
  
MARTH: You insolent pest.  
  
Marth appeared in front of Samus as she armed her gun.  
  
SAMUS: Make one move and I'll blast you.  
  
Marth dashed to the side as he came by swiping Samus.  
  
MARTH: I'm too fast and you know it.  
  
He leaped up into the air trying to slice her again, but this time she dodged backwards firing two missiles at him he swiftly dodge one, but he was too slow for the other one.  
  
SAMUS: Did you say you were too fast?  
  
She charged her gun aiming at Marth as she blasted at him, he immediately rolled away standing back up rushing at her.  
  
MARTH: Take this!  
  
He quickly pierced her armor with three slashes.  
  
Link then woke up hearing the noise around him.  
  
LINK: What the?  
  
Link stood up walking through the trees seeing Samus and Marth.  
  
LINK: It's that one person I saw *he said referring to Samus*  
  
MARTH: You keep away from her, she is evil.  
  
LINK: Evil?  
  
MARTH: Yes shes trying to kill me, I was just walking by and I happened to see this dead thing here *points to DK* and she comes up trying to shoot me, she killed it.  
  
LINK: She killed DK!  
  
Link pulled out his sword rushing at Samus, they quickly began fighting as Marth stood back smiling.  
  
LINK: Take this.  
  
He tossed two bombs at Samus as they exploded on her knocking her back, he then rushed towards Samus doing a tornado blade attack as she quickly got sliced up, after the attack she was out.  
  
MARTH: Thank you kind sir.  
  
LINK: No problem, whats your name.  
  
MARTH: You can call me Marth.  
  
LINK: Your pretty good with that sword.  
  
MARTH: Yeah but I bet your better *he said trying not to laugh*  
  
LINK: I dont know about that one, who is this girl anyways.  
  
MARTH: Well I was out on sea when my boat happened to land here, so I decided to explore the area when I happened to stumble over....  
  
LINK: DK.  
  
MARTH: Yes DK, I guess thats his name, anyways I stumble over him and realize hes dead, right then this girl right here *points to Samus* comes out from the trees and attacks me, I would have been dead if it wasnt for you.  
  
MARTH: Well I better get back to the boat, I have a place I need to be going.  
  
LINK: Very well. Maybe we'll meet some other time.  
  
MARTH: Yeah.  
  
Marth walked off down the forest, once Link turned around he hid behind some trees.   
  
LINK: I better get back to the mansion.  
  
As Link walked off back towards the mansion, Marth came out from the trees.  
  
MARTH: Alright he's gone, get her back to Bartholomew.  
  
Four soldiers heavily armed grabbed Samus and dragged her to Mewtwos lair.  
  
Meanwhile in Mewtwos lair, Mewtwo is seen talking to Nook through the holotransmitter.  
  
NOOK: I want to make an example, in two days I want you to ship Samus over to Animal Crossing, and show the freedom force we are not afraid.  
  
MEWTWO: No problem  
  
SOLDIER: Sir!  
  
MEWTWO: What is it  
  
SOLDIER: The prisoner known as Samus escaped, but we have caught her again.  
  
NOOK: So she escaped already, cant let it happen again, I want her at Animal Crossing tommorow!  
  
MEWTWO: Good trouble off my hands.  
  
NOOK: Alright now, I'm off, I have business on my hands.  
  
MEWTWO: Guards.  
  
GUARD: Yes sir?  
  
MEWTWO: Take care of DK, his dead body is causing a disturbance.  
  
GUARD: What shall we do with him?  
  
MEWTWO: Dump him into the ocean.  
  
GUARD: Yes sir!  
  
The two guards walk out of the lair and into the forest.  
  
Meanwhile Samus wakes up.  
  
SOLDIER: Wake up.  
  
SAMUS: Looks up seeing the Soldier.  
  
She aimed her hand at him.  
  
SOLDIER: No use we removed your guns, and all your power ups, all you have if this scrap metal armor.  
  
JOANNA: Samus, Samus where are you?  
  
Samus heard the muffled sound of Joanna as he realized the soldier had the radio in his hand. He dropped it and stepped on it.  
  
SOLDIER: Oops.  
  
SOLDIER: You better get some sleep, because tommorow your off to Animal Crossing, where you are going to be publicly executed.  
  
The Soldier laughed and headed back towards the lair as Samus took a seat in her cell.  
  
SAMUS: Great I'm powerless and I'm gonna die tommorow, this is not my day.  
  
Back in the mansion Gannondorf was sitting in his room.  
  
VOICE: DK has already been killed, making it eleven people left, our time is upon us soon.  
  
GANNONDORF: Everyone will feel the wrath!  
  
Gannondorf laughed hideously as a purple aura grew around him.  
  
Wow another action filled episode, will Samus die on tommorows episode? Will Mario find out who killed DK? When will Ness wake up? And will Kirby ever make an impact in any of the damn episodes? Find out on Episode 8 of Mewtwos Mansion 


	8. Chapter 8 Animal Crossing Execution

The day soon got darker Link, who finally made it back to the mansion caught up with Mario.  
  
LINK: Mario, I just encountered some weird things.  
  
MARIO: Same here, DK was killed.  
  
LINK: I know who it was by too.  
  
MARIO: You do? Who was it?  
  
LINK: A female robot like assassin, she tried to kill off some explorer who landed on the island.  
  
MARIO: Where did this assassin move off too?  
  
LINK: Me and the explorer fought her off, I think he took care of the rest.  
  
MARIO: Donkey Kong will be happy knowing his killer was put to rest as well, DK was more than a friend, he was like a brother.  
  
LUIGI: Hey!  
  
MARIO: Another brother.  
  
LUIGI: Much better  
  
LINK: Mario hang in there, we might lose two other people, what about Peach and Zelda.  
  
MARIO: Oh right, should we continue with plans.  
  
Game & Watch steps inside the room.  
  
LINK: Right so when should we do it then.  
  
MARIO: I've already lost someone today, I dont want to lose another one tonight, so I say we about the plans tonight.  
  
G & W: Beep Beep Beepity.  
  
Game and Watched stepped out of the room and down the hallway.  
  
MARIO: Right.....  
  
LINK: Well I'm starving, maybe we should eat.  
  
MARIO: Right lets go.  
  
Mario Luigi and Link step out of the and out towards the forest.  
  
Game and Watch who was walking down the hall slowly crept outside as well walking towards Mewtwos lair.  
  
G & W: First things first.  
  
MEWTWO: Manello!  
  
Manello walked into the lair with a plate of food as Game & Watch licked his lips.  
  
G & W: Mario and Link they're doing the attack tonight.  
  
MEWTWO: What!  
  
G & W: Yeah and they know about that cellar too, so 11 out of 12 voices in my head are saying that they are going to look there first.  
  
MEWTWO: Great, Samus is locked up in there.  
  
MEWTWO: Guards!  
  
GUARD: Yes sir!  
  
MEWTWO: Ship Samus off to Animal Crossing now.  
  
Mewtwo then activated his communicator as Nook showed up on the screen.  
  
NOOK: What is it?  
  
MEWTWO: Your getting an early gift, Samus is moving out now.  
  
NOOK: Good then we can execute her first thing in the morning.  
  
The guards were dragging Samus to Mewtwos private jet, where Mewtwo then stepped in.  
  
MEWTWO: Alright lets go  
  
The plane flew off into the air with Link and Mario looking up at it.  
  
LINK: What the?  
  
MARIO: This is-a getting crazy.  
  
LINK: I got something over hear.  
  
He jabbed his blade into the elk.  
  
LINK: It's dead now.  
  
MARIO: Good-a now we have something to eat-a.  
  
Link picked it up and Luigi came back with some water.  
  
LINK: This looks like a good spot to eat.  
  
Bowser was outside as flaming down three elk as he carried them over his shoulder. As Manello appeared.  
  
MANELLO: Bowser your enemies with Mario right?  
  
BOWSER: Enemines? I hate the guy?  
  
MANELLO: Boy do I have an idea for you.  
  
BOWSER: And it is?  
  
MANELLO: Well I'll let you fight Mario only if you...nah you wont do it.  
  
BOWSER: Do what?  
  
MANELLO: Destroy Marios brother first.  
  
BOWSER: No problem *he said this as he gulped down all three of the animals*  
  
MANELLO: I'll get Luigi.  
  
Manello walked away heading towards Mario Luigi and Link.  
  
MANELLO: Mario congratulations, I heard you killed DK.  
  
MARIO: It wasn't me.  
  
MANELLO: Anyways I need to talk with Luigi.  
  
LUIGI: Right.  
  
Luigi stood up and walked with Manello as Manello headed back to Bowsers area.  
  
MANELLO: Mewtwo has stated that there will be another fight tonight with you in it.  
  
LUIGI: Against who?  
  
BOWSER: Me!  
  
Bowser came out from the trees as he began blowing fire at Luigi. Manello disappeard from the battle as Luigi was quickly dodging the flames.  
  
LUIGI: Mama-mia.  
  
Luigi blasted three fireballs at Bowser as they knocked him back, they didnt do that much damage though because Boswer was immediately back on the offense as he began swiping at Luigi riping his shirt. Luigi jumped ontop of him knocking him back into his shell.  
  
LUIGI: Ha that'll show him.  
  
Bowser then rushed at Luigi in his shell ramming into him, Luigi was on the ground while Bowser lunged into the air turning upside down wanting to land on Luigi spike first, but Luigi immediately rolled away as Bowsers spikes stuck into the air. Luigi jumped over him and ground pounded into Bowsers stomach Bowser letting out a howling yell, a hand appeared from Bowsers shell as it grabbed Luigi tossing him against a tree.  
  
BOWSER: Gwahahaha  
  
Bowser then dashed to the tree smashing Luigi against it.  
  
The plane of Mewtwos was then seen landing in Animal Crossing as the soldiers carried Samus out of the plane, Nook was walking beside the soldiers as Mewtwo stepped off the plane, they then then headed towards the town square where there were two stands, one had Bomberman tied to it.  
  
SAMUS: Bomberman!  
  
SOLDIER: Shut up!  
  
They tied Samus up to the stand as people of Animal Crossing gathered around.  
  
CITIZEN: What is this?  
  
NOOK: These are two members of the Freedom Force that have been terrorizing Nintendo.  
  
NOOK: And now were going to make an example of both of them. Soldiers!  
  
Two soldiers ran up onto the stage as they both walked over to Bomberman.  
  
NOOK: On three.  
  
NOOK: One  
  
NOOK: Two  
  
NOOK: Three.  
  
Bullets were heard, and the aftermath had a bloody and dead Bomberman.  
  
The soldiers then turned to Samus.  
  
NOOK: One   
  
NOOK: Two  
  
Ok ok thats enough of this episode. Who will win the match between Luigi and Bowser. And will Samus actually get killed? Find out on Episode 9 of dun dun dun dun Mewtwos Mansion 


	9. Chapter 9 Death of a Brother

Bowser and Luigi were still going at it as the sun light faded away, it was getting pretty late.  
  
LINK: Where is Luigi?  
  
MARIO: He probably headed back towards-a the mansion.  
  
LINK: Maybe we should get back too.  
  
MARIO: Yeah.  
  
The duo left the area heading to the mansion that was still in view from there distance.  
  
Somewhere deep in the forest though, Luigi was steadily putting up a fight with Bowser.  
  
BOWSER: You fool!  
  
Bowser opened his mouth flames emitting out towards Luigi, he leapt over the wave of flames kicking Bowser in the head knocing him back. But Bowser quickly got up catching a kick of Luigi and tossing him to the ground.  
  
BOWSER: It is over now.  
  
Bowser leapt into the air flipping over spike first as he came down on Luigi.  
  
LUIGI: No!!!!  
  
Bowser came down with a sickening thud, he rolled away with a very bloody and punctured Luigi crushed under him.  
  
BOWSER: Bahaahaa.  
  
Bowser smirked and walked away from the lifeless Luigi heading back towards the mansion.  
  
BOWSER: Mario your mine!  
  
In Animal Crossing, the crowd was getting bigger as Nook was anticipating Samus's death.  
  
NOOK: 3  
  
Right when he said three, Samus closed her eyes as shots were heard, she opened them and realized that the soldiers were down.  
  
SAMUS: What the?  
  
Joanna came out of no where with a K7 Avenger looking towards Nook.  
  
JOANNA: Nook your time is up!  
  
NOOK: Android Rangers attack.  
  
About 10 Android Rangers (Phantasy Star heh) appeared with Draw Rifles in hand, as the ten and Samus began exchanging fire. The crowd erupting into chaos trying to get away from the battle.  
  
NOOK: Get me out of here!  
  
Nook took off into the crowd, as well as Mewtwo trying to head back to the plane.  
  
The firefight still raged on as Samus got loose from her stand picking up a fallen Rangers Draw Rifle helping Joanna out.  
  
JOANNA: Thanks Samus!  
  
SAMUS: No problem, but Bomberman they killed him.  
  
JOANNA: Yeah I know *she said shooting down another Android Ranger*  
  
The fleet of Rangers grew as they continued to fire at Joanna and Samus.  
  
SAMUS: Nook is getting away we have to stop him.  
  
JOANNA: You go I'll try to fight these guys off.  
  
SAMUS: Right!  
  
Samus rushed off as Joanna continued to fire down Ranger after Ranger.  
  
MEWTWO: Nook she's behind us *he said pointing to Samus.  
  
NOOK: Damn, can't they just die?  
  
Nook dug into his jacket pulling out a pistol shooting at Samus. Samus quickly dodge the bullets firing the Draw Rifle as the beams flew past them. Nook arived to the plane.  
  
NOOK: Hurry Twolomachus!  
  
Nook jumped into the plane with Mewtwo quickly behind him, Samus rushed to the door as it closed fast on her, the plane started up flying off into the air.  
  
SAMUS: Dammit.  
  
Back at Crossing, Joanna continued to fight off the Rangers as sniper shot was heard. Joanna went down fast.  
  
EASTON: Take that Ms. Dark.  
  
The man known as Trent Easton packed up his sniper rifle leaving the Animal Crossing watch tower heading towards the train station.  
  
RANGER: Nook Ranger reporting in, fugutive known as Joanna Dark is down sir. *The Ranger reported into his radio*  
  
NOOK: Excellent, and the other?  
  
RANGER: Fugutive known as Samus Aran has escaped us.  
  
NOOK: Well I don't want her on our backs, search every mile of Animal Crossing, once you find her, terminate her.  
  
RANGER: Yes sir!  
  
RANGER: Well you heard the man, move out!  
  
The Rangers moved throughout the now chaotic Animal Crossing looking for Samus.  
  
As Trent Easton waited for the next train, he picked up his cell phone calling Giovanni.  
  
EASTON: Sir, I have did your work, Joanna Dark is no more.  
  
GIOVANNI: Excellent, Nook will be happy to hear this.  
  
EASTON: I'm getting aboard the next train, I should be by your manor around tommorow, just make sure you have my money.  
  
GIOVANNI: I'm an honest man, don't worry I'll have your money.  
  
EASTON: Alright, I'll talk to you then.  
  
Trent clicked his phone as the train entered the station as he slowly entered it.  
  
Back at the mansion the group was getting settled in for the night.  
  
MARIO: Where is-a Luigi? It's getting-a late.  
  
LINK: Last time I saw him was with Manello.  
  
MARIO: Where has Manello ran off to?  
  
Manello stormed through the front room with his clothes all ragedy.  
  
MANELLO: It was horrible!  
  
MARIO: What happened?  
  
MANELLO: Just a while ago while me and Luigi were talking, it began storming real bad, and lighting struck one of the trees and.....  
  
MARIO: Luigi!!! Where is he!!??  
  
MANELLO: He didn't make it, he saved me, I wish it was my life that was taken.  
  
LINK: Don't say that.  
  
MANELLO: But Marios brother, he's dead.  
  
Mario looked down.  
  
MARIO: Luigi was always putting his life before others.  
  
MANELLO: Mario, I'm sorry.  
  
MARIO: It's-a ok.  
  
MANELLO: If there is anyway I can make it up to you I.....  
  
MARIO: Manello it's ok it wasnt your fault.  
  
MANELLO: Very well then, I guess I'll see you later.  
  
Manello walked out of the mansion with a hideous smile on his face.  
  
MANELLO: That fool.  
  
He laughed as he walked off down the forest.  
  
Inside Ness's mind was a sequence of visions. One of the visions he had was the mansion aflame with Gannondorf laughing hideously, during that vision Ness raied up waking up from the coma.  
  
NESS: What!  
  
FALCO: Ness, your up. Whats the what for?  
  
NESS: Nothing I guess.....  
  
NESS: What could possibly be going through Gannondorfs mind, I wish I could find out.  
  
Ness sat up in his bed as another action filled episode went off.  
  
Wow, what is Trent Easton doing working with Giovanni? Are Joanna and Luigi really dead? And will Samus sucessfully escape Animal Crossing? Find out on Episode 10 of Mewtwos Mansion 


	10. Chapter 10 The Famous Wario Brothers

Mario was sitting in his bed with Link against the wall.  
  
LINK: I can't believe he is gone.  
  
MARIO: Theres no way I can continue with the Princess Plans until I'm over this day, DK died in the morning. My brother, he died tonight.  
  
LINK: How could it have happened, one minute he's eating some food with us, the next he's dead.  
  
Mario sighs deeply, while across the hall, Ness is seen sitting up in his bed.  
  
NESS: I must stop this * he began saying to himself*  
  
NESS: Is it even possible? He's practically unstoppable.  
  
NESS: No matter what, I must try my best.  
  
Ness nodded to himself and immediately went back to sleep.  
  
NOOK: The damn Freedom Force struck again.  
  
MEWTWO: Maybe we should have gotten rid of Samus faster.  
  
NOOK: Atleast Bomberman and Dark are out of the picture, now we need Samus and Megaman.  
  
MEWTWO: Don't worry about that, I got the perfect people for this job.  
  
NOOK: Oh? And who are they?  
  
MEWTWO: Their names are Waluigi and Wario, brothers of course.  
  
NOOK: And how can they help.  
  
MEWTWO: Well, Wario is the stronger of the two, he can lift around 2 tons.  
  
NOOK: Impressive.  
  
MEWTWO: And Waluigi, is tall skinny and fast, he can escape most attacks with his agility, and he is also a very brilliant man.  
  
NOOK: I've heard enough, I want these two after Megaman now!  
  
MEWTWO: I'll give them a call.  
  
In Animal Crossing, Samus, who was trying to find away out, was persistently being hunted by Rangers, but she had no clue at the time.  
  
SAMUS: Wait, I think I hear a train.  
  
She took off towards the sound but immediately stopped seeing three rangers up ahead.  
  
SAMUS: Whoa.  
  
RANGER 1: Sir, I could not find the one identified as Samus  
  
RANGER 2: Well keep looking, Nook has just given orders to immediately kill her once she is spotted.  
  
RANGER 1 and 3: Yes sir.  
  
The two Rangers ran off in different areas as the other one giving out the commands headed towards another direction.  
  
SAMUS: Close.  
  
She took off towards the train, but stopped again, seeing it was heavily guarded.  
  
CONDUCTER: What are you doing, there are passengers who have places to get.  
  
RANGER: We must watch this train just incase an unusual person happens to board this train.  
  
CONDUCTER: And who might this be.  
  
RANGER: Subject classified. Now you keep quiet whike we check all the people on board this train. Then it'll be safe to go.  
  
SAMUS: Dammit, their guarding the train as well. How am I going to get out of here?  
  
While Samus was trying to solve her problems in Animal Crossing, Wario and Waluigi were sitting in there small hideout watching the football game.  
  
WARIO: I'll put 30 bucks on the winner of the game.  
  
WALUIGI: Can you keep down, I'm trying to fix this bomb.  
  
WARIO: Well hurry up, the grocery store is about to close soon.  
  
WALUIGI: Well if you have a little patience, we could be eating all the nachos with cheese, drinking all the orange soda, and eating all the mustard slopped hotdogs we want.  
  
WARIO: Hey what about those cupcakes with the sprinkles on them.  
  
WALUIGI: Oh yeah I almost forgot about those.  
  
WARIO: Just keeping you in check.  
  
Waluigi began tinkering with the bomb.  
  
WALUIGI: Just a little more, yes almost done.  
  
Just then the phone rung and Waluigi jumped. When he jumped, he set off a switch on the bomb, and it blew up on him.  
  
WARIO: NO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
WALUIGI: Don't worry brother I'm ok.  
  
WARIO: I'm not worried about you, what about our chips, our hot dogs, our orange soda, and those small cupcakes with the tiny sprinkles?  
  
WALUIGI: Hmm, I know when I'm not wanted, I'll answer the phone.  
  
Waluigi got up and walked to the phone picking it up.  
  
WALUIGI: Hello?  
  
MEWTWO: Mr. Waluigi, I have a job for you and your brother.  
  
WARIO: It's all gone, what am I going to eat while watching the game now?  
  
WALUIGI: Mr. Twolomachus, nice to speak to you again.  
  
MEWTWO: Yes I was very impressed with the work you did for me the last time.  
  
WALUIGI: No problem for me and my brother. Now what is the job.  
  
MEWTWO: I need you to take out Megaman.  
  
WALUIGI: Gee I don't know, I don't want to get involved with the whole freedom movement thing.  
  
MEWTWO: The pay is 3 million.  
  
WALUIGI: So where is this Megaman located exactly?  
  
MEWTWO: Thought that would change your mind, he'll be around, you just keep your eyes and ears open.  
  
WALUIGI: No problem.  
  
Wario was still on the ground looking at the blown up remains of the bomb.  
  
WARIO: You were the key to getting all the snacks we wanted at the grocery store.  
  
WALUIGI: Hey bro, got another job, the pay is 3 million.  
  
WARIO: Who do we gotta take out.  
  
WALUIGI: One of those Freedom guys, Megaman.  
  
WARIO: For 3 million? Hell for 3 million I'd kill him and his mom.  
  
WALUIGI: Shhh, I was planning to kill his mom and ask for another million.  
  
WARIO: Oh you smart man.  
  
WALUIGI: Yes I know, lets find this guy and his mom, and by tonight we can have all the food we want, hell we can even the snacks a snack with that kind of money.  
  
WARIO: Yeah but what kind of snacks do snacks eat?  
  
WALUIGI: Hmmmmmm that is good question, maybe we can ask Megamans mom before we kill her.  
  
WARIO: Why didn't I think of that?  
  
WALUIGI: Because your not the smart one duh.  
  
WARIO: I am to smart, I placed second in the third grade spelling bee.  
  
WALUIGI: And there were only two participants in that.  
  
WARIO: Oh yeah, when was the last time you did something good.  
  
WALUIGI: Last week actually, remember I won the lotto, to pay for the rent of this bachelor pad.  
  
Wario looked around the so called bachelor pad which was a ragedy room with no floor cover, the walls were cracked, and roaches were squirming around.  
  
WARIO: Yeah you did do that.  
  
WALUIGI: Of course.  
  
They walked out of the house and out into the street where the car was parked next to it. They both got into it starting.  
  
WALUIGI: Let the windows down while were driving the car so I hair will blow back like that Keanu Reeves guy.  
  
WARIO: Yes, girls like that, and when they see us in this sporty car with our hair swaying back, we will have the girls all over us.  
  
WALUIGI: Exactly.  
  
The car wasnt exactly sporty, infact the windshield was cracked, the side of the car was dented in and one of tires had tape on it, apparently they didn't know how to air tires up. They drove off down the road as their car broke down bringing no surprise.  
  
WALUIGI: How, this car costed me a hard earned penny (it wouldn't surprise me).  
  
WARIO: No, how are we going to kill Megaman.  
  
WALUIGI: How do we usually get around?  
  
WARIO: In our moms car.  
  
WALUIGI: Ok, how else?  
  
WARIO: When were getting chased by the next door neighbors dog.  
  
WALUIGI: He did not chase me, I was just jogging, and he happened to come along.  
  
WARIO: Why were you screaming?  
  
WALUIGI: I did not scream, I was singing....will you just shut up!  
  
WALUIGI: I'll tell you how we get to Megaman, we take the fast, most devious, strongest, and most dangerous means of transportation. We ride the bus!  
  
WARIO: Oh yeah, the bus I haven't rode in one since second grade.  
  
WALUIGI: That wasn't a bus that was when our mom used to take us to school on her back.  
  
WARIO: Oh, then I have never ridden a bus in my life.  
  
Waluigi and Wario both head to the bus stop.  
  
WALUIGI: And maybe, just maybe we can bring Megamans mom back here to fix her car, just before we ask her what snacks a snack likes, right before we kill her.  
  
WARIO: Excellent.  
  
Another crazy episode, Will Mario ever stop suffering from all the deaths recently? Will Samus get out of Animal Crossing? And will Wario and Waluigi get there car fixed? Find out on Episode 11 of Mewtwos Mansion 


	11. Chapter 11 Fast Racing, Slow Driver

Mewtwo was seen sitting by Nook.  
  
NOOK: Well did the brothers accept?  
  
MEWTWO: They accepted alright, now we just got lure Megaman to the right place.  
  
NOOK: Leave that to me, I'll just hold a false meeting, he'll have to show up seeing as both Joanna and Bomber man are dead, and Samus could be soon.  
  
MEWTWO: Smart.  
  
NOOK: Yes I know.  
  
The two sat back in their seats as the plane was heading back towards Nooks hq.  
  
Back at the mansion, morning rose, some people in the mansion were up and about.  
  
KIRBY: Remember the first one to the ocean side and back wins.  
  
KIRBY: Ready  
  
KIRBY: Set   
  
FALCO: Prepare to lose.  
  
C. FALCON: Arrogant.  
  
It appeared that Falco and Captain Falcon were having a little race of some sort.  
  
KIRBY: Go!  
  
The two dashed past Kirby heading deep into the forest.  
  
KIRBY: I bet Falco will win, what do you think Fox?  
  
FOX: It doesn't matter to me, I just want off this mansion.  
  
KIRBY: Like I said Falco will win this one.  
  
Fox walked off, while Falco and Falcon were dashing around stading trees, and jumping over fallen ones.  
  
FALCO: Give up!  
  
C. FALCON: Never!  
  
They were head to head, they both reached the edge of the ocean both turning around immediately heading back, Falco was in the lead, but Captain Falcon immediately rushed pass him.  
  
C. FALCON: I'm going to win.  
  
Falco got a little angry and saw a tree, he pulled out his ray gun and blasted the tree as it fell in front of Falcon stopping him.  
  
FALCO: Oops.  
  
Falco rushed out of the forest and back to the castle.  
  
FALCO: I won, I won.  
  
KIRBY: I knew you would man.  
  
Falcon came running out of the forest.  
  
C. FALCON: You cheated.  
  
FALCO: Did not.  
  
C. FALCON: You shot that tree down in front of me.  
  
KIRBY: Hey I didn't see it.  
  
C. FALCON: You weren't there.  
  
FALCO: Like the pink puff said, he didn't see it, therefore it didn't happen.  
  
Falco snickered and walked back to the mansion.  
  
Meanwhile Wario and Waluigi were standing at the bus stop.  
  
WALUIGI: In moments, we will be flooded with money.  
  
WARIO: Yes now all we got to wait for is the bus.  
  
WALUIGI: It'll be here any minute.  
  
......5 minutes later they were still at the bus......  
  
WALUIGI: Yeah any moment.  
  
WARIO: Yeah it'll be here soon I'm sure.  
  
..........20 minutes still no bus.......  
  
WALUIGI: Yeah, I'm sure it'll be here soon.  
  
WARIO: Most definately.  
  
...........an hour no bus.......  
  
WALUIGI: Ok so it's taking a little over an hour.  
  
WARIO: I can wait.  
  
Several minutes later the bus stops.  
  
WALUIGI: Finally.  
  
The bus stops and they get on, but they did not realize one thing.  
  
WALUIGI: I didn't know we had to pay to ride a bus.  
  
DRIVER: No pay no drive.  
  
WALUIGI: Oh I have some money I just have to sit down to find it.  
  
WARIO: I thought you were broke.  
  
WALUIGI: Shhh.  
  
DRIVER: Alright get out!  
  
The driver shoved the two out driving off.  
  
WARIO: Shouldn't he pay us for us gracing him with our presence.  
  
WALUIGI: Exactly.  
  
WARIO: Not to worry bro, I got the perfect way to get out of here.  
  
Minutes later the two were seen in the back of some old ladies car.  
  
WARIO: Thanks mam.  
  
GRANDMA: I just love taking boy scouts to their meetings.  
  
WALUIGI: Could you crank up the gas lady, were almost late to our meeting.  
  
GRANDMA: Sure thing. I'm going to give it full juice so I suggest you strap tight.  
  
WALUIGI: We'll be there in no time then.  
  
Both Waluigi and Wario strapped in the seatbelts anticipating the speed.  
  
GRANDMA: Ready.  
  
WARIO & WALUIGI: Ready.  
  
GRANDMA: Here we go.  
  
She smashed her foot on the peddle, going a tire blistering 15 miles per hour.  
  
GRANDMA: We ha, now this is fun.  
  
WALUIGI: *boredly* Sure is.  
  
GRANDMA: Now let's hear some music.  
  
WALUIGI: What do you have?  
  
GRANDMA: The hippest most edgy music anyone can own.  
  
WARIO: Waluigi she listens to metal!  
  
WALUIGI: Oh yeah this is going to be good!  
  
GRANDMA: Metal? Of course not, I was talking about some classy car tunes.  
  
WARIO: No!!!!!!!  
  
Both Wario and Waluigi slumped in their chairs as the ultra slow grandma was barely even down the road.  
  
Meanwhile, back in Ness's mind he was steadily training.  
  
NESS: PK Fire.  
  
He fired some flames at some pillars as they were set ablaze collapsing.  
  
NESS: Gannon, I hope your ready  
  
He continued to train inside his mind.  
  
Another classic episode. When will Ness fight Gannondorf for the third time? Will Captain get some revenge on Falco? and will Wario and Waluigi ever make it out of town in that old ladies car? Find out on Episode 12 of Mewtwos Mansion 


End file.
